Mok Swagger
Mokiiligan Swagger (mostly known as Mok Swagger) is the main antagonist of the 1983 animated musical film Rock & Rule. He is an infamous musician who seeks to immortalize himself by unleashing a cataclysmic event for his own benefit. He is a former idol and archenemy of Omar. He was voiced by the late Don Francks, and his singing voice was provided by the late Lou Reed. BIOGRAPHY While he is in search of the "one voice" needed to summon a demon from another dimension, he hears Angel sing while her band performs in a club and realizes that she is the voice he needs. Although initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band despite his prodding insistence. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Mok kidnaps her and flies away with her in his blimp to Nuke York (the post-apocalyptic version of New York City) to perform the concert that will summon the demon. Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch follow in a stolen police car to rescue their friend. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape, in the process learning of Mok's plans, and that computer analysis seems to indicate that there is "no one" capable of stopping him. Mok soon recaptures Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is spurning him willingly. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them in order to compel her to agree to his demands for their release, but not before brainwashing them to ensure that they will not interfere further. When Mok's first concert attempt at "Carnage Hall" proves a fiasco due to an insufficient electrical supply, he is advised to relocate the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has access to unlimited energy. During that second concert, there is a power surge that requires sudden draining into the town electrical grid, causing overloads which both darken the city and shock Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still embittered by Mok's earlier deception, initially refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch try to stop the concert, but finally decides to trust Angel. All three make their way to the event. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, only freeing Angel from her restraints after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming members of the audience and moves to attack Omar, who is saved thanks to the self-sacrificing heroism of one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Desperately, Angel tries singing to force the demon's dimensional retreat, but her voice alone has no effect. Omar begins to sing in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes too late that his computer's reference to "no one" did not mean that an effective individual did not exist, but that more than one person was required to activate the counterspell. As he ineffectually scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, turns on him and throws him down the portal. It's unknown if he survived or not. PERSONALITY Mok is known for being very cold, ruthless, egomaniacal and decadent. He is a cunning, dishonest, charismatic, manipulative and treacherous music performer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if he has to resort to threats or intimidation. One of his most discreditable and prejudicial plans is when he occasionally harms Omar and the rest of the band. TRIVIA * Mok is described as "the power Sodom used on Lot" which, given that he is a demon, could make him the actual demon who destroyed Sodom. * Mok expected the Demon he summoned to give him ultimate power and wealth, yet, many fans noted the demon was ignoring Mok completely. * He might be based on and named after Mick Jagger, who is a rock star in real life. Category:Villains Category:Movies Characters Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Magic Users